Fly Away
by Sweetgirl13
Summary: Amy walked in and out the butcher shop! The finally moment she walked into the butcher shop and said she loved Ricky and John and wanted them to know. What if Ricky came downstairs with John to say one last goodbye and heard Amy's word.
1. Chapter 1

**Fly Away**

**Amy P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. I was leaving my son and his father. I know that we aren't in love but I do love him and our son. I spent this many years hating myself and the world. I spent so much time being angry and never Thank Ricky for being a good man, father, and friend. Mom says I should go to New York, but my heart is telling me to stay and be friends with Ricky and raise our son together. I can't pack up and leave my baby and him never knowing how much I love him.

George: Ames. I know your mother says go but what do your heart say? You going to leave your family. I know you will always be a family but what about years from now?

Anne: George, she said she is leaving and John knows his mother love him and still does. We don't wanna be late for your flight.

Amy: How about I go back up there. I wanna tell Ricky I love him and I want John to know I love him.

Ricky: Maybe you don't have to come back upstairs and tell us that. Maybe you should follow what your heart says Amy. It's your life.

Amy turned around and saw Ricky and John. John had tear stains on his face. Amy was hurt by the sight of her son being heartbroken of her leaving.

John: Don't go mommy. ( John starts to cry)

Amy kneeled down to John's level and looked him in the eyes. How could she leave her son. College is important but her son come first and she know she can't leave.

Amy: Mom, I can't leave. ( Starts to cry) My son needs me and I know Hudson is a great school but I love my son more then anything else. I can't leave him here and let Ricky do this on his own. I know I want be a bad mother if I leave, but right know I need to be here for John. I have to follow my heart on this one. It's telling me that my son means the world to me and I'm going to be the best mother I can be.

Anne: I understand. You have to choose between your son and college and I would choose you. I just want the very best for you. You and Ricky say you are going to be friends and let this ride lead you guys, go for it. I'm so proud of you Amy. ( Hugs Amy) I love you Amy.

George: I'm proud of you too Ames. You did the right thing. You need to be here for your family because neither one of you can raise John on your own without each other. Amy you belong here with John and Ricky. If you don't get married oh well, I want you to be in these together. I love you baby girl.

Amy: ( hugs them both) I love you guys too. I'm proud of myself. John guess what. Mommy isn't going anywhere. I promise you that mommy is going to be here for you every step of the way. Ricky it okay with you?

Ricky: I'm glad you did the right thing here for John. I can help you get into I go to and have you some classes. We in this together.

Anne: Since you two are going to do this and raise John as friends, I'm going to give you guys the house.

Ricky: Anne you really don't have to do that.

Anne: I want to Ricky. This way you guys have spaced and you three guys can bonded as a family. Don't worry about rent okay?

Ricky: No Anne. I'm going to give you two hundred on rent every month or whatever I can give you. Thank you.

Amy: Thanks mom, this means so much.

Anne: I just want to see you happy and I can see you're happy here with your family. I just don't you too regret going to New York. I want the best for you. I can see Ricky will still care and protect you even if you guys are friends. Be friends and let that lead you guys back to each other. I can see in you guys that you care about each other and you want what's best for your son. Here's the keys to the house.

George: I'm so proud. I knew something good would come out of this. This is the being of both of your new lives. From this day forward the past is the past. Look ahead to the future.

Amy: We're really doing this? Me and you a team?

Ricky: Yeah we're doing this. Me and you are going to be a team and no matter what goes bad in our lives, a least we got him.

Amy: Yeah a least we got him and each others. I know we are going to fight, but we're doing this for John.

Ricky: Welcome back Amy. Tell mama welcome back.

John lets go of Ricky and run to Amy. Amy kneels down to the ground as John wrapped his arms around Amy.

Amy: I love you so much John. I really do.

John: I luve u two mommy.

Amy: Ricky you are family. I think you should be in this moment.

Ricky joins Amy and John and embraced them both. George and Anne watched as the little family hugged and laugh.

John: Pleza don't go anywent mama.

Amy: I promise I'm not going anywhere. ( Kisses the top of John's head)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ricky P.O.V**

After packing and moving things into Amy's family house that night, we were settled in. This was going to be along working process of being Amy's friend and raise John together. Through the years I learned a lot of things. If I learned anything from Amy Juergens, it would be "_ If you love someone set them free. If they come they're yours forever. If they don't return then it wasn't meant to be." _I don't know why I told Amy that I hated her, I don't. I love her but I'm not in love with her I do wanna be in love with. I want us to be friends and get to know each other again and see if I could fall in love with her. I was sitting on the bed thinking of the past years and everything when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Amy: Uhmm, I put him back to bed so he's okay. I was going to the kitchen to have some tea and I was wondering if you would like to join me?

Ricky: Yeah I would like that a lot Amy.

They both left the room and into the kitchen. Ricky had fixed both of their teas and it was silent for a couple of minutes until Amy spoke up.

Amy: Thank you for making my tea. It's very good you know?

Ricky: No problem. I just remember how you like your tea Ames. I remember a lot of things.

Amy: Yeah, me two. ( Laughs a little)

Ricky: What's so funny?

Amy: I just remember, that I sat in this same chair when I told my mom that I was pregnant.

Ricky: You must have been a wreck when you told her?

Amy: I was out of my crazy and I was scared. Mom thought that I was out of my mind and that I was just kidding. But when I told that this wasn't no joke, she was a wreck. I was going to go live with Mimsy, but I knew I still couldn't run away from my problems.

Ricky: Yeah, I know what you mean. Even if the problem is bad, you can't always run away no matter what. I guess we both did grow up and still have some to do.

Amy: Yeah. I'm so sorry you know.

Ricky: Amy why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry. I said that I hate you.

Amy: You said that because you were angry and I knew that. I was upset and you said you hate me and I didn't believe that this was happing. I just hated the thought of you hating me so I said I hate you too. I don't hate you Ricky. I can't because of all the things you do. ( Starts to cry a little)

Ricky: Amy don't do these to yourself. I know why you sa-

Amy: Let me say this Ricky. All these years you have did your very best for John and me. I never thanked you for be the great man you are.( cry a little more) I'm so glad John has a man like you in his life. I love you and I mean it. I know you love me and John. I'm so sorry for always being ungrateful, a nag, and being so heart less. I guess I wanted to show you how it felt to be loved but never in love. I never should have did that. I just want you to know that I'm sorry.

Ricky: I guess we both did things to hurt each other. We will learn how to deal with it. We'll just have to take it one day at a time and live.

It was silent for a couple of more minutes. This was a heart to heart talk and it was a first that made you really think about what happens next. Ricky just kept staring at Amy. He was so happy to have her home and them raising John together. She came back and he knows that it was meant to be. Living under one roof could be a new start for the little family.

Amy: Ricky, are you okay? You kept staring at me.

Ricky: Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking.

Amy: Oh.

Ricky: So are we going to share a room or separate rooms?

Amy: I think it wouldn't hurt to share a room. We have shared a room for two years together so I guess we could manage.

Ricky: Yeah. Your old bedroom or your dad's?

Amy: My old bedroom. I really don't want to sleep in a bed and know my dad and Kathleen did something.

Ricky: Yeah. So should we go to bed?

Amy: Yeah, lets go to bed.

**Later on that night**

**Ricky's Dream**

_I woke in this room that wasn't even mine. I turned to see a figure laying right next to me. She had long brunette hair that was soft and silky. I touched the figure to awake her to see who she is. When she woke she looked at me with her hazel green eyes. Amy looked so older and more mature._

_Amy: Good Morning to you Mr. Underwood. ( Kisses Ricky)_

_Ricky: Amy why did you kiss me and why are you wearing a 8 karat wedding ring._

_Amy: Do this sometimes in the morning. I kissed you because I'm Mrs. Underwood silly. _

_Ricky: I thought we were going to raise John as friends and let it lead our way?_

___Amy: We did, but we let the romance bud again and we fell in love all over again. I relationship was better than the previous one we shared. Remember you took me back to band camp and proposed?_

___Ricky: Yeah, I must forgot about that. Just another morning asking questions._

___Amy: You always like to ask questions but I think we have a good fifteen minutes to make out before comes in to wake us up._

___Ricky: Yeah, so let's get a head start._

___They start to make out. Ricky felt something even if it is a dream. He could feel the passion, fire, and desire for one another. It was like falling in love with Amy again. He think he could fall in love with her all over everyday. Whhile they were having a heated make out session, a little voice spoke up._

___John: Mommy, daddy that is gross. Ewww_

___Amy: ( Pulls away from Ricky) Good morning to you too John. Are you ready for breakfast?_

___John: Good morning mama and daddy. Yes I'm ready for breakfast._

___Amy: Okay go downstairs so you can help mama with the pancakes._

___John ran out of the room._

___Ricky: He's getting so big._

___Amy: That's what you can expect from a five year old. Okay lets go downstairs before our little chef decide to make a mess._

___Ricky: You go head I'll be down in a sec._

___Amy started to walk out the room when Ricky said..._

___Ricky: I really really love you Amy._

___Amy: I really really love you too Ricky. ( Smiles and walk out the room)_

___I got up and looked at night stand. On the night stand was three pictures. One of John, Amy, and me. The background was the beach and we were close to where the sore was that had those big rocks. The next one was of me and Amy sitting on a white couch smiling and laughing. Then a picture of Amy in a wedding dress and her laying her head on my chest. Faith is telling me that Amy and I are meant to be and we are going to fall madly in love with each sooner or later._

**End of Ricky's Dream, Amy's dream**

_Ricky: Honey aren't you ready? We told everyone we would meet them at Geff's._

_Amy: Why are we meeting everyone at Geff's and why did you call me honey._

_Ricky: You are just trying to make me say what I got you for our wedding anniversary. Well I guess I'll go head and give it to you._

_Ricky walked over to his side of the bed and pulled out a medium velvet box. Ricky got down on one knee._

_Ricky: Amy we had our share of trials. We loved each before when we were young. We wasn't in love until you decide to stay and we would raise John as friends. We lived together and got to know each other again. We took long walks and we shared laugh. When I finally fell deeply in love with, I knew from that moment that loving someone else wouldn't work because I love you so much. One year of marriage and love makes me know that we can be married for as long as the moon is bright and fade away. I know that I'm madly in love with you and that will never change. ( Amy is crying a little) You have giving me some many reasons to be a great man. Amy Nicole Underwood, will you do the extra honor of staying my wife till death do us part? Do you Amy Nicole Underwood take me to be your husband for rich or poor? In sickness or health? To be honest and truthful even if it hurts? So Will you stay married to me?_

_Amy: ( still crying) I really do love. You make me so happy and proud to be your wife forever. Yes I'll stay married to you. ( Ricky get off the ground and takes Amy's old wedding off and slips her new one on.) I love you._

_Ricky: I love you too. ( Kisses Amy)_

_Maybe faith will make me and Ricky see how important to each other. I can fall in love with Ricky and have no regrets._

**End of Amy's Dream**

**The Next Morning...**

**Amy P.O.V**

I woke up before Ricky and decide to make a pot of coffee. Last night dream had me thinking about what could be and how different everything could change. Maybe I could fall in love with Ricky and this time it would be true. My dad had walked in the back door.

George: Good morning Ames. So how was you guys first night in the house?

Amy: Good morning to you too. Last night was an okay night. We got settled and Ricky and I talked a little before going to bed.

George: That's said very inserting continue. ( Takes a seat at the table as Amy hands him a cup of coffee)

Amy: Well we are going to share a room. It's kind of weird sharing a room with the guy I'm dreaming of.

George: Wait, you dreamed about Ricky last night. Okay tell me everything. Spill!

Amy: ( giggle at dad's reaction) Don't ever do that again dad and okay I will spill. Okay well I dreamed that me and Ricky were married. He said that we fell in love and we were celebrating one year of marriage. I felt like we were Inseparable. Dad faith could be telling me that Ricky and I have a second chance of making this work.

George: I believe so Amy. Sometimes dreams about people means there could be faith. You guys stand a pretty good chance. So are you going to tell Ricky ab-

George was cut off when Ricky walked into the kitchen. Amy couldn't keep her eyes off of Ricky.

Ricky: Tell me about what?

George: That me and you are going to have a guys day to talk that's what Amy wanted to tell you. Right Amy?

Amy: Yeah. Dad was just now telling me how much he miss talking to you and he wanted to have guys day with you today.

Ricky: Okay well I guess we can do that. Amy can I talk to you dad alone for a minute?

Amy: Yeah, I going to go check on John

Ricky P.O.V

Amy had left the room and I really needed some advice from George. I don't want to come on to strong to Amy. We are just now becoming great friends and I don't want to change anything.

George: What's up?

Ricky: I had a dream that I was married to Amy and we in love and married. I believe in faith more than anything. So what should I do?

George: Dreams do sometimes mean something and faith could be giving you another chance. So if you want to make things right, how about you be friendly and that let that lead the way back to her heart.

Ricky: So do you think I should ask her to dinner Saturday night? Just as friends and for us to reconnect.

George: Yeah. We still on for our guys day this week?

Ricky: Yeah we're still on for that guys day.

George: Okay, I got to go so I can kiss my wife good morning and fix her breakfast. Tells Ames that I said that we'll talk later and I love her.

George walked out the door. Ricky sat at the table pardoning about his feelings toward Amy and how things will change. He thought long and hard about what they should do today so her can ask her to dinner Saturday. Amy walked into the kitchen with the baby monitor in her hand.

Amy: Where did dad go?

Ricky: He said that he had to run, but you guys would talk later.

Amy: Oh. John is still asleep and will soon be awake so...

Ricky: Yeah so... Amy would you like if we had a family outing? Like to the park?

Amy: That would be nice. The park sounds like a great idea, John loves the park.

Ricky: Yeah. I will pack us a picnic and maybe later we go for a walk on the beach?

Amy: Yeah, that is a good idea. I will just go check on John.

Amy walked away with a glowing smile on her face. As Amy Walked down the hallway she said to herself, _This could be faith_. Amy knew that she had a chance of making this work.

Ricky sat at the table smiling. He knew this could be faith and that this was going to be falling love. Him, Amy, and John was going to be a family nad he wasn't going to let Amy go this time.

images/search?q=8+karat+wedding+ring&FORM=HDRSC2#view=detail&id=86644C216797E0F13C8276EEB07BC82E182C8794&selectedI ndex=282 **The ring in Amy's dream**

images/search?q=modern+bedrooms&qs=AS&sk=AS3&FORM=QBIR&pq=modren%20be&sc=8-9&sp=4&qs=AS&sk=AS3#view=detail&id=1B31DD275A3D2D7F587342F4840B27AD5CD9469E&selectedI ndex=54 **The bedroom in Ricky's dream**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**John P.O.V**

I wonder why mama and daddy broke up. I wonder why they were yelling that night and crying. Daddy had planned a family outing for us and I'm super ready for it. We're going to the park and the beach. I'm going to get to paly football with daddy and maybe we can be one happy family.

John: Mama, why are we going to the park?

Amy: Well daddy wants to have a nice family day today. We are going to go the park and walk on the beach later. Today is going to be fun day for us that's why we are going to doing something as a family.

John: Mama, can I ask you a quest-ion?

Amy: Very good at saying question and yeah you can.

John: Do you love daddy?

Mama had to look around the room a little before telling me how she felt about daddy.

Amy: Yeah I love your daddy. I hope to fall in love with him. John just don't tell your daddy because I don't know how he feels.

John: Your sec-ret is safe with me mama.

Amy: Very good. That's my guy ( Amy hugs John)

Mama gave me a very big hug. I love my mama very much. She's a good mommy and always help me learn new things. She says I have daddy's looks and both their brains.

John: I love you mommy!

Amy: Awww, I love you too buddy.

Mama leaves my room to go get ready for the park. I'm sitting on the couch with daddy as he is telling me a story. I stop the story to ask daddy a question.

John: Daddy do you love mama?

Ricky: Yeah buddy, I love your mama very much and I hope I fall in love with her. Why?

John: I just think mama feel the same way. I can tell that you like her. When she came back, you were happy and I was too.

Ricky: I do like mommy a lot and I don't know if she likes me.

John: She do like you.

Mommy must learn to knew tell a three year old that she likes his father because three year olds can't hold water. I wonder what that mean.

John: You can't say any-th-ing, I wasn't su-pp-ose to say.

Ricky: Well I keep this between me and you buddy. Deal?

John: Deal!

Amy: Are you guys ready to go to the park?

Mommy looked real pretty. She had on a yellow sun dress with white flip flops. She did her hair in pretty curls too.

John: You look really pretty mommy.

Ricky: Yeah you do Ames.

Amy: Thank you John and thanks Ricky.

Ricky: I'm just going to go get the picnic basket, so you guys can go wait in the car.

Amy: Okay! Lets go buddy.

Me and mommy walked to daddy's car and waited for. I saw how mommy was blushing when daddy said she looks nice. I think mommy and daddy have a crush on each other. Daddy came to the car and we left for the park. When we got to the park, mommy and daddy both played with. Daddy and I played football while mommy sat in a shady place on a hill. Today was a fun day for us. Mommy had called us for lunch. We had pbj sandwiches and apple slices and water. We sitting under the shad, I saw mommy and daddy laughing. It look like they were having more fun than me.

Ricky: I tried to teach you how to golf, but ( Still laughing) you couldn't even hit the ball right.

Amy: Yeah! And I almost wacked your head off ( Laughing so hard) with that golf club.

Mommy and daddy seem to be hitting it off. I wonder why mommy would almost hit daddy with a club. Anyway, I'm ready to go to the beach since the sun is about to go down.

John: Daddy can we go to the beach now?

Daddy: Yeah let's go. The sun is going down.

We left the park and head for the beach. When Amy, John, and Ricky got there, they took off their shoes and walk on the sand. They started to chase John in the water close to the shore. As they were playing around, Ricky came up behind Amy and put his hands around her waist and spun her around. They were having a cute family moment and you could hear Amy's laugher as Ricky spun her around. John's little giggle as his daddy spun his mother around. After having a little fun in the water, George had pick John up so he could get a nap while Amy and Ricky talked.

**Ricky & Amy P.O.V**

I was so nervous after John had left with my dad. Me and Ricky walked along the shore and talked. We talked like two teenagers without a son who were on a date. Ricky would tell me funny stories about him starting as a baseball player. We sat on a rock and talked through the night. It was almost midnight when we returned home. Dad was sitting in kitchen drinking some coffee. Ricky had went into John's room to make sure he was sleeping just fine.

George: Had did it go?

Amy: We talked, we laughed, and it was nice.

George: No lip locking?

Amy: No we didn't kiss dad. We just had a good time as a family and friends.

George: Well that's good. I have to get home, but I will see you tomorrow. Tell Ricky I said goodnight. Night baby girl ( kisses the top of Amy's head.)

I was watching as John was sleeping peacefully. I had an amazing day with Amy. It felt like I was falling in love with her. Now I knew what falling meant. It meant being best friends, laughing, talking, playing around, acting silly, and just being you. Maybe there was destiny for me and Amy to be one.

Amy: Hey! Is here still sleeping?

Ricky: Yeah! I just going to go get ready for bed. He pretty out of it.

Amy and I started to walk out the room when we heard a little voice. " Mommy, Daddy?"

Amy: Yes sweetie?

John: Can you guys tell me a story.

Ricky: Sure! ( Ricky and Amy both sit on John's bed.)

Amy: Well there once was a girl who was very shy. She was always quite about something's . During her school year, she gave birth to a beautiful little boy. She loved him so, so much. She named him John and he looked just like his father Ricky. You would mistake John for his daddy.

Ricky: John shared both of his parents. He have a very pretty mommy named Amy. He always was asking question. One day he asked what do Amy mean. Well Amy meant much love. His mommy gave him a lot of love. She always had love for everyone. The little family always spent days together and still do. That's the story of John so far. The little family live happily ever after for now.

After the story was done, John had falling asleep. Amy and Ricky kissed John goodnight and left his room. They both got ready for bed. After they were in bed, Amy wanted to tell Ricky something.

Amy: Ricky, thanks for today. I really had a nice time bonding with you.

Ricky: Yeah me too. I think we should do that again.

Amy: Yeah. Goodnight Ricky.

Ricky: Good night Amy.

Ricky lean over and kisses Amy goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Amy P.O.V**

Ricky Underwood kissed me! He kissed me right in the bed, I thought we were just friends! I called dad so I can have some advice about what I should do. As I think back, me and Ricky have shared some good times in our previous relationship. Maybe I could ask him to dinner and maybe a walk on the beach and maybe a hotel room for the night. Amy Nicole Juregens, get a hold on yourself. You and Ricky are broken up and are going to be good friends, very very good friends. Amy control yourself, Ricky might not feel the same way about you like you feel about him. I'm pacing around the living room when dad burst through the doors.

George: WHAT'S WRONG?! I GOT YOUR VOCIEMAIL ABOUT AN EMERGENCY ! WHAT'S WRONG? DID THAT RASH COME BACK THAT YOU HAD ON YOUR FEET?

Amy: I'm fine everything fines and NO. The reason why I called you is because something big happened.

George: When you say big, do you mean good in a good way or bad way.

Amy: I mean in a shocking way! I don't know how to say it but say it. RICKY KISSED ME LAST NIGHT AND I KISSED BACK!

George: That is a shocking twist in our story. Now tell me what all happened girl.

George squealed like a teenage girl and jumped on the couch. George's sudden excitement had made Amy wonder about her dad and what she should do about him. Amy just wanted to tell her dad what happened and see if her and Ricky had another chance. Amy settled on the couch next to her dad and pardon for a while.

George: Amy say something. I wanna know about the kiss.

Amy: Okay, Ricky and I were lying in bed when he leaned over kissed me. It lasted a good 10 minutes that's it.

George: Did he try to French kiss ya?

Amy: No Dad. It was a sweet, innocent kiss between to good friends that's it.

George: I tell you what, I'll keep John so you and Ricky can go somewhere and make out in h-

George was cut off when Ricky walked in. Had Ricky heard everything they were talking about?

Ricky: Go where and make what?

George: Amy wanted to go play tennis and I thought you two could make out a game of tennis. What do you say Ricky?

Ricky: I think that would be so much fun. Amy that was a brilliant idea, we could hang out life friends.

Amy: Yeah, that was what I was telling my dad. I going to go get changed in my tennis dress, I'll see you later tonight dad.

Ricky: Okay, you go get changed and I'll take my shower. Don't wanna smell like raw meat. George can I talk to you for a minute?

George: Sure

**Ricky P.O.V**

Amy lefted the room and I was so nervous to tell George that I kissed his single daughter and that It was in her bed. George always liked me and I don't wanna want him to hate me now. George was like another father too me, the kind of father I wished Bob would have been. My childhood wasn't the best and I wanted the greatest childhood for John. I wanted John to have a childhood I never had the chance to have. I'm so glad Amy didn't leave me, I mean John. I wanted to prove to Amy that I am madly in love with her and my feelings aren't going to change no matter what. I want to marry Amy, just not now. I'm not ready for marriage just yet. Maybe, we just rushed things and never had time to enjoy each company. Amy has this smile that always make me smile. If I could go back to that night and fix everything that happened before Amy lefted, I would. When she walked out that door, I was losing apart of me. Amy is my other half that I can't live without. She is like my day and night and if she wasn't there, it would be a living hell for me.

Ricky: I wanted too tell you that I kissed Amy last night in bed and I'm so so-

George: It's fine. She told me what happened and I think you have a chance with her again. Amy said she wanna fall in love with you and learn what falling in love is. Amy told me not too tell you but you have every right too know how to get her back. So I suggest that you take Amy someone where to a board walk like that and listen to some music and slow dance.

Ricky: Thanks! I know a place 15 minutes from town.

George had lefted after him and Ricky and him talked for a good 6 minutes. Ricky told Amy that he was changing the plans and too get dress in a comfortable sun dress. Ricky had taking a quick shower and got changed into faded blue jeans and a blue and red plaid shirts. Ricky was sitting on the couch waiting for Amy when she walked in and said she was ready in a girly voice. Ricky was in awe when he saw her walk in with the most beautiful dress on. Amy had a yellow sun dress that went to the top of her knees. She had put on light makeup, but she stilled looked amazing to him. For the first time ever, Amy had put her hair in loose curls. She looked so amazing. Ricky had taken Amy's lefted hand and spun her around. Amy giggled a little as Ricky spun her around.

Ricky: Amy you look amazing. I never knew you wore curls.

Amy: Thank you and I guess I wanted to try something new. Change is good sometimes, you know when there is change, the is no telling who you could fall in love with.

Ricky: Yeah! Are you ready to go?

Amy: Yeah, let me just grad a jacket.

Ricky: Don't worry, I have one.

Ricky and Amy had walked out the house. Ricky and Amy had spent the next minutes talking and laughing. Amy was always asking where they were going and where did he get the idea from. When they made it to the boardwalk. Tonight, there was a concert that was starring JoJo. Ricky was a little nervous about tonight. He knew about the concert for two days and really wanted to take Amy but didn't know what to. JoJo had come on stage and song a few songs and then it was the last set. She told all guys to grab that special and pull her to his heart.

Ricky: You don't wanna dance do you?

Amy: Actually, I would love to dance with you.

Ricky pulled Amy super close and never want to let her go. He felt if he let her go that she would float away into mid air and never returned to him. The song they were slow dancing to was _Fly Away_. It had remind Amy about that night and how things were super different now. After the concert, Ricky and Amy strolled down the board walking laughing and talking. Later on, Amy and Ricky were lying under the stars at the beach.

Amy: Tonight was an amazing night. I never had so much fun.

Ricky: I know right. It's like we got to be teenagers for a night?

Amy: Yeah, Thanks!

Ricky: Your Welcome Amy. Can I ask you something?

Amy: Anything!

Ricky: Can I kiss you?

Amy: YES! I mean Yes.

Ricky and Amy leaned in for a long seven minute kiss that was full of passion. But Amy didn't know what was coming next. Ricky knew what he had on his mind. ( No he and Amy aren't going to sleep together!) It was all coming back to them now and Ricky knew he wasn't going to let this go. They pulled away and were breathing deeply.

Ricky: Amy, Will You Marry Me?!

**What happens next for these two?**


End file.
